


Снейп умер - и пусть...

by JellaMontel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С живым Снейпом снарри каждый дурак написать может! А ты с мертвым попробуй!<br/>(с) Ассиди, "Обсуждали снарри - уронили форум"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снейп умер - и пусть...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Некрофилии нет! Зато есть хэппи-энд. Для Снейпа. :)  
> 2\. Крайне не рекомендуется снарри-шипперам и поклонникам Поттера.  
> 3\. Все эпиграфы, как, впрочем, и сюжет, взяты из того же "Обсуждали снарри".

**~ 1 ~**

_Умер Снейп – и пусть._  
Гарри снимает штаны –  
С мертвым спокойней. 

На следующий день после победы над Волдемортом Гарри Поттер лежал на своей кровати в весь год обходившейся без него гриффиндорской спальне и дрочил.  
Дрочил отчаянно, яростно, не столько ради удовольствия - какое к черту удовольствие, когда только вчера отгремела битва? - а просто чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Звать для этого Джинни почему-то не хотелось. Зачем? Девушка оплакивала брата, так пусть побудет с семьей, с родными...  
А он - лучше уж так.  
Почему-то _процесс_ совершенно не мешал Гарри ни размышлять, ни предаваться печали. Ведь как же горько! Столько народу, только вчера такие живые, счастливые, погибли только что не у него на глазах... Тонкс и Люпин - или Люпин и Люпин? Фред. Колин Криви. Двинуться в прошлое - там остались Аластор Хмури, Дамблдор, Сириус... А совсем давно, но все равно помнить больно - умерли мать с отцом...  
Да все, все умерли!  
Даже Снейп, вот уж кого не подумал бы, что будет жалеть - и тот...  
Гарри отчаяно всхлипнул, не прекращая энергичных движений рукой, и в этот момент перед внутренним взором возникли бездонные черные глаза: "Посмотри... на меня..."  
В тот же самый момент Гарри и кончил.  
И как!  
С искрами из глаз, с воплем: "Северус!", с чувством полной опустошенности после...  
Гарри в прострации лежал поперек постели, созерцая словно отпечатанное на сетчатке _отсутствие взгляда_ уже мертвых профессорских глаз.

 

**~ 2 ~**

_И увидев, как офигительно сексуален мертвый зельевар, забыл, зачем пришел._

На похороны Снейпа Гарри идти не хотел.  
Было стыдно.  
Что он за человек, что рукоблудит с именем мертвого человека на устах, оскорбляя и его память, и свою девушку, и всех, кто погиб на этой войне?  
И все же Победителя Волдеморта бы просто не поняли, если бы он не явился попрощаться с героем войны. Поэтому сейчас Гарри стоял, не глядя на Малфоев - всех троих, между прочим! - скорбную МакГонагалл, остальных кто-там-был-еще, сливавшихся у него в глазах. Он видел только бледное лицо с заострившимся после смерти и оттого еще более выделяющимся крупным носом, аккуратно расчесанные волосы, заботливо убранные со лба, строгий ворот мантии, скрывающий рваные раны на шее...  
Привлекательнее Снейп, прямо скажем, не стал. Но Гарри переводил взгляд со спокойного, загробно-безразличного ко всему живому лица на единственно красивые руки, сложенные на груди, и молча страдал - как, и _это_ должны закопать? Накрыть крышкой, опустить в землю, похоронить уже навсегда...  
Как можно?!  
Но именно это сейчас и делалось, и Гарри стоял, изо всех сил заставляя себя смотреть, молчать и не вмешиваться в происходящее.

 

**~ 3 ~**

_И Джинни превращается, превращается Джинни..._

Потом Гарри признавался Джинни, что просто не отошел еще после стольких смертей, стольких лет противостояния Волдеморту, стольких...  
А когда Джиневра устала от стольких оправданий и чуть ли не в приказном порядке добилась от него близости - отчаянно пытался не закрывать глаза, не представлять вместо любимой девушки старого - это какой еще он старый?! - мертвого зельевара. И все равно с приближением оргазма теплые лучистые глаза Джинни заслонили нечитаемо-черные, а катастрофический выкрик: "Северус!" - не удалось сдержать за так старательно стискиваемыми зубами.  
...Гарри так и не смог понять, как удалось пережить последовавший за этим скандал. Но любовь Джинни, похоже, была не слабее его нынешнего сумасшествия, потому что семейная жизнь у них состоялась. Просто в супружеской спальне Поттеров прочно поселились беруши, которыми поочередно с Silencio пользовалась во время секса жена.

 

**~ 4 ~**

_За мои зеленые глаза Снейп в меня без памяти влюбился..._

Второй ребенок у Поттера родился отчаянно зеленоглазым. Точно такие же яркие изысканной формы глаза Гарри мог бы видеть в зеркале ежедневно, если бы обращал внимание на отражение за собственными очками. Но он и на все остальное смотрел не слишком внимательно, поэтому, взглянув в первый раз на сына, сразу подумал о Лили. И о том, как любил ее...  
\- Северус!  
\- Что? - почти не удивившись, переспросила Джинни.  
\- То есть... Я хотел сказать - давай назовем его Альбус Северус? Мы же все равно в честь директора собирались...  
Джиневра лишь обреченно закатила глаза - сражаться с давно умершим Снейпом она не могла. А Гарри в это время думал с надеждой, что если заставить себя привыкнуть, что Северус - это его ребенок, то о том, другом, он будет реже вспоминать.

...Привыкнуть не удалось.

 

**~ 5 ~**

_А потом Снейп открыл глаза и сказал: «Вы извращенец, Поттер! Минус двести баллов с Гриффиндора!»_

Когда Джейми, едва успев начать учиться, ухитрился набедокурить так, что директор МакГонагалл вынуждена была вызвать Поттера-старшего в школу, тот впервые увидел портрет профессора Снейпа. Нет, он знал, что портрет был написан и висел среди прочих покойных директоров, но в многолетнем - и безуспешном - стремлении избавиться от наваждения запрещал себе даже думать о том, чтобы приехать в Хогвартс и хотя бы посмотреть.  
Теперь же Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от так давно не виденного иначе как в собственных снах лица с полуприкрытыми в традиционном "Мы все спим!" глазами и словно со стороны слышал собственный голос, просивший директора позволить ему пообщаться с профессором Снейпом.  
МакГонагалл отнеслась к просьбе с, как она думала, пониманием и оставила Поттера наедине с его безумием.  
Что характерно, сумасшедшим Гарри был весьма осмотрительным - прежде чем пытаться заговорить со Снейпом, он надежно загородился чарами от всех остальных портретов. И только после этого страстно выдохнул: "Северус!" - в то время как правая рука - ну вот совсем против его воли! - полезла под мантию.  
Секундой позже профессор Снейп на портрете приоткрыл один глаз, а в следующее мгновение - изумленно распахнул оба.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему немного диковатой улыбкой, не переставая гладить себя.  
Снейп выразил все свое потрясение одним нецензурным словом и экспрессивно задернул тяжелую портьеру, закрываясь в пространстве портрета.  
Гарри огорчился, но творимого безобразия не прекратил. Ему, в общем, и таблички с именем под портретом было достаточно. И, разумеется, кончая, он вновь выкрикнул это имя во всю силу легких... В ответ из-за портьеры раздалось второе нецензурное слово, на этот раз характеризующее самого Поттера, и на этом общение Победителя Волдеморта с портретом профессора Снейпа было закончено.  
Раз и навсегда, потому что ни на извинения пришедшего в себя и готового умереть от стыда Гарри, ни на попытки объясниться Снейп так и не отреагировал.  
Больше Поттер приезжать в Хогвартс не осмелился.

 

**~ 6 ~**

_Никакая магия не может оживить умершего!_

После шокировавшей его самого истории с портретом Гарри несколько лет не решался предпринимать что бы то ни было, предпочитая тихо мириться с любимым наваждением. Но однажды, предавшись на очередную годовщину Битвы воспоминаниям, задумался о Воскрешающем Камне. Что ни говори, а в положении Гарри и это могло оказаться выходом...  
Сорок лет - не семнадцать. Умудренный - хотя и не слишком - годами Поттер расчехлил служебный думоотвод и без труда пронаблюдал за собой-подростком, бредущим по лесу и старательно не глядящим по сторонам в надежде хоть так потерять ценнейший артефакт. На этот раз он маршрут запомнил и после нескольких недель блуждания по изрядно изменившемуся за два с лишним десятка лет Лесу вышел более-менее на нужное место.  
Дальше сработало простейшее: "Accio, Воскрешающий Камень!" - и вот уже Гарри сжимал его в руках, зажмурившись от напряжения.  
\- Знаешь, сынок, я даже начала сомневаться, что ты у меня и вправду от Джеймса, - произнес молодой и умеренно недовольный женский голос. - Хотя Северус обо мне мертвой и половины того не думал, что ты о нем.  
Гарри открыл глаза.  
\- Мама?!  
\- Да, мой хороший, и скажи спасибо, что не папа. А _профессор Снейп_ просил передать, что желает тебе жить счастливо и, главное, долго, поскольку он даже выразить не может, как рад, что вы с ним находитесь в разных мирах.  
Помнившаяся такой доброй и родной Лили на этот раз была сердита и язвительна настолько по-снейповски, что Гарри вздрогнул и молча закрыл глаза, позволяя Камню выпасть из рук.

 

**~ 7 ~**

_А можно проще – Гарри умер в возрасте ста пятидесяти лет, окруженный детишками, в загробном мире встретил Снейпа, вот тут-то все и началось..._

Хоть Гарри и тихо кипел от обиды каждый раз, когда вспоминал разговор с матерью, это не помешало ему следовать профессорскому пожеланию и жить так долго, как только удалось. Однако стоило его душе распрощаться с миром живых, на этот раз окончательно, как более не дряхлый и даже не старый Поттер рванул в Посмертие со скоростью своего Патронуса в период гона.  
Там его уже ждали - и мама с папой, и Сириус, и много лет назад ушедшие друзья, и умершие не так давно, но все же раньше него близкие. Не было только одного...  
\- А где же профессор Снейп? - спросил наконец переобнимавшийся со всеми встречающими Гарри.  
Окружающие как-то очень уж дружно стушевались... А вот Тонкс - или все же миссис Люпин? - и Фред с присоединившимся к нему лет двадцать назад Джорджем хулигански заухмылялись.  
\- Гарри, ты извини, конечно, - сказала Тонкс, - но мы тут даже ставки делали, получится у него или нет... В общем, Северус только вчера дал отсюда деру обратно.  
Гарри не поверил собственным ушам.  
\- Как?!  
\- Так он нам всем и признался, сволочь носатая, - хмыкнул Сириус. - Сказал, надеется успеть и пожить, и от старости сдохнуть, прежде чем ты снова до него доберешься...

 

_Конец!_

 

26-27.10.2008 (c) Jella Montel


End file.
